


The Way Back to Kattegat

by gwyllion



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: After Uppsala, Gyda gives Athelstan some hope.





	The Way Back to Kattegat

**Author's Note:**

> The Way Back to Kattegat was written for Hurt/Comfort Bingo 2019 for prompt “hugs.” Thanks to my wonderful beta, Gillian! And thanks to the H/C mod for running this great community!

Gyda runs to catch up to Athelstan.

He doesn’t slow down to wait for her… or to wait for any of them.

The valley widens with every step, giving way to the sun’s rays that reach through the clouds to touch the land. Spires of granite fall behind them, green meadows dotted with wildflowers lie ahead. The worn dirt path spools out before them like a thread belonging to the Norns. They must be a mile ahead of her parents and Bjorn, on the path from Uppsala back to Kattegat. Her family, Floki and Helga, Siggy and Uncle Rollo included, are weighed down by the bedrolls, the summer heat… and Leif’s belongings.

When Gyda reaches Athelstan, she sees the reason for his haste. 

He quickly wipes his eyes with the backs of his hands, but she senses that there are still more tears to fall.

“Priest,” she says, out of breath from running, “can I walk with you?”

He scans the path behind her, undoubtedly looking for her father’s approach. But the trail is empty, except for the two of them. 

“Of course, Gyda,” he says, ducking his head so she cannot see his reddened eyes.

She walks in step beside him. She hopes he knows that she is not his enemy, even if he cannot understand that her father only meant to honour the gods by sacrificing that which was most dear to him.

Athelstan has become most dear to her, too, but she had no say in her father’s decision.

They walk in silence through meadows and fields. When they reach a waterfall, whose runoff crosses their path, they stoop to splash the sweat from their faces and to drink deeply from the clear water.

The rushing sound of the waterfall follows them down the path until silence overtakes them again.

“My father is usually very wise,” she says. Her voice seems like the loudest sound in all the forest. She continues, more quietly, “but I disagree with what he planned at Uppsala.”

He says nothing. His feet continue swift step after step down the path into the valley.

A half mile passes and Gyda remains silent, giving him time to gather his thoughts. She sometimes catches him wiping away another tear.

Finally, when she least expects it, he stops and turns to her.

“Why would Ragnar do what he has done?” he asks.

He looks so broken and so scared, she wants to reach out to him and cradle him as if he was one of her rag dolls that she played with when she was a child.

She knows the answer to his question.

“It’s because he loves you so very much,” she replies.

He huffs out a breath and his eyes go skyward.

“I know it’s hard for you to understand,” she says.

He shakes his head. “I thought he cared for me,” he says, his eyes searching the ground at her feet.

“He does,” she says. “We all do.”

She takes his hand and squeezes it, offering what comfort she can. It is then, that she notices the small cross he has bound to his wrist. She brushes her thumb over the symbol of his god that saved him from death.

“My gods might think it is wrong of me, but I’m glad that you were not deemed an acceptable sacrifice,” she says.

He manages a weak smile, the first she has seen all day.

She pulls him into a quick embrace before tugging his hand and leading him down the path toward Kattegat.


End file.
